


Tumblr Drabbles

by victorsvillage



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorsvillage/pseuds/victorsvillage
Summary: Here I'll post every drabble I post on Tumblr! Tags will be updated as new drabbles are written.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	1. “quit it or i’ll bite.”

Katniss sat with her feet propped up on the coffee table and her back pressed against Peeta’s chest. Reruns of Brooklyn Nine-Nine played as background noise but neither of them were paying much attention.

Peeta’s hand danced close to Katniss’s side, his fingers tickled the skin exposed between her shirt and sweatpants.

“Stop it!” she laughed as she swatted at his hand. She could feel his chuckle vibrate against her back. Katniss snuggled deeper into his chest and pulled the blanket the was draped across them up to her chin.

Just as she was starting to drift off, Katniss felt Peeta’s fingers travel up her arm. Katniss jerked against him and tried to shrug off his hand. He continued to trail his fingers up her arm and closer to her neck. When he finally was about to tickle her most sensitive spot, Katniss whipped her arm from under the blanket and grabbed his wrist in hers.

“Quit it or I’ll bite!” Katniss snarled sarcastically.

“I’d love to see you try.” Peeta chuckled as his other hand, that wasn’t held in a death grip by Katniss, wound its way to her neck and made purchase. Katniss couldn’t stop the giggles that spilled forth as Peeta ran his fingers across her neck and towards her armpit.

“Okay okay! Stop!” Katniss laughed trying to get a breath in while Peeta continued his torment.

“Not until you say it.” Peeta said while trying to pry his other hand free.

“Ugh fine!” Katniss huffed and the tickling stopped. She turned towards Peeta in her burrito of a blanket watching his smug face.

“You are the tickle master” Katniss sighed. “You happy now?”

“Very,” Peeta smiled while pulling Katniss back to his chest. His fingers danced up and down her arm until she shivered, “and don’t you forget it.”


	2. “You’re not as quiet as you think you are.”

Peeta’s leg bounced underneath the table, shaking the glasses and creating ripples in the liquid. To say he was nervous was an understatement. His palms were sweating so much he refused to hold Katniss’s hand, which he never did. He knew she noticed, how could she not? It was his thing. He always had to have his hands on her; guiding her with a hand on her back, interlocking their fingers, gripping her thigh when sitting down, the fact that he hadn’t done any of that to day had to clue her in. But this shaking was new and when Katniss noticed she gave him a look while placing her hand on his leg to still him.

“Peeta relax,” Katniss said with a calm voice “it’s just my parents. It’s going to be fine.”

And he knew that. Of course he knew that. They had skyped her parents plenty of times over the year they had been dating. They were nothing but nice and doting on both him and their daughter. Sending them gifts when he and Katniss couldn’t make it out to Panem for the Holidays, stuck at their jobs and without enough extra cash lying around to book a flight to her hometown. He felt guilty, of course, he wanted to give her everything, but she had assured him she was fine and they would see them eventually.

Well that day had come, and they were here, finally in the same city as their daughter and the boyfriend they had yet to meet in person.

The door chimed signalling the entrance of more patrons. Katniss turned to glance at the door, a large smile creeping up her face. She and Peeta stood as Lily and Everett Everdeen walked over to their table.

“Dad!” Katniss exclaimed, quickly climbing around Peeta to get to her parents. They embraced her in a large and lengthy hug as Peeta stood with his clammy hands shoved deep in his pockets.

“You look good sweet pea.” Lily said while looking at her daughter with shining eyes.

Peeta stood back to admire the display of pure love and affection that played out in front of him. It was hard not to feel jealous when he didn’t have any of that warmth growing up. But he had Katniss now, and that was all he needed.

“Peeta!” Everett exclaimed, leaving Katniss’s side to wrap Peeta in a bear hug. Everett slapped his back in greeting “It’s good to finally see you.”

“Yes, we’ve been looking forward to this for a long time” Lily said looking towards Peeta with a bright smile, Katniss clutching her hand.

Peeta coughed, clearing his throat of the wave of emotion that had closed it, “Me too.”

“Sit, sit,” Katniss waved towards the table while making her way back to Peeta’s side “we’ve only ordered drinks.”

Peeta picked up the menu in front of him, gripping the edges of the paper until they wrinkled.

“So what’s new? How’s Prim?” Katniss asked her parents eagerly, though he suspected she already knew the answer.

“She’s great! Her courses are going well, we can’t even manage to get her to stay home for more than a few hours. She’s quite the busy bee!” Lily gushed.

They continued talking about Prim for a while, only stopping to place orders once the waiter came by. Once the food was dropped off, the conversation turned to him.

“So Peeta, any new and exciting projects you’re working on?” Lily asked him, blowing on the spoonful of soup she held.

“Uh, yeah, maybe? There’s this young adult trilogy they want me to design new covers for. It’s a classic and has a really big fanbase so I just want them not to hate me?” Peeta said around a cough.

“He’s being modest,” Katniss said patting his thigh “they’re really really great!”

“Wonderful to hear” Everett smiled slicing into his steak.

The dinner continued without much fanfare. Peeta calmed a little talking about his work, but mostly listening to Katniss rave about her school and her new class of third graders. She truly was the best teacher and the kids were so lucky to have her.

When the bill came, Peeta made an attempt to reach for it but Everett just tsk’d at the action.

“That’s my job, Son” Everett smiled. Peeta blushed at the attention. He loved being someone’s ‘son’.

Once the check was paid and the drinks were finished Katniss and Lily reached for their wears as Everett pulled Peeta aside.

“Thank you,” He said while patting Peeta’s shoulder “I’ve never seen her so happy.”

Peeta stuttered out a nod. “Of course, Sir.”

Everett tsk’d and waved a hand in front of his face, as if to wave away the title. “It’s been Everett for a long time” he winked.

They all said their goodbyes as they headed out the door. Katniss stepped up beside him and looped her arm around his as they walked towards their car. The snow crunching under their boots.

“What was that with my dad?” Katniss asked with smiling curiosity on her face.

“Oh, uh, nothing. Just about the bill. No biggie.” Peeta lied shoving his hand into his pocket for the key.

Peeta clicked the fob to unlock the car before quickly opening the passenger door for Katniss to get in.

“You ever going to let me open my own door?” She questioned.

“Not likely,” Peeta replied before gently closing the door and running over to his side, jumping in, and blasting the heat.

The inside of the car felt colder than outside with its still air and frozen seats. Katniss had her hands tucked in her armpits while Peeta furiously rubbed his together to create some form of friction.

“Here, let me.” Katniss said reaching for his hands to hold in hers.

“Thanks” Peeta replied letting out a low chuckle.

Katniss continued to rub his hands, turning them from their greyish hue back to a soft pink. Once satisfied with her work, she raised his hands to her lips and gently kissed the back of each before letting go.

“Home time, then?” She asked. Peeta nodded and the car jerked forward in the snow towards the road that would lead them home.

***

He paced back and forth, trying to be quiet on the creaky wooden floors. Katniss laid peacefully in their bed, softly snoring and arm stretched out to his side. He was going to do this. It was what he had been planning all day - well, all of yesterday since it was four in the morning. He knew she would be waking up soon, with his baker’s hours and her hunting hours both from childhood, they could never really sleep in.

With a huff of finality, he walked to their shared closet and reached for the shoebox he knew Katniss would never look twice at. He flipped the lid and moved the contents around until he found what he was looking for.

Peeta carefully put back the box back on its high shelf but misjudged how far back he had pushed when the basketball beside it came tumbling down towards him. Peeta leapt towards the falling ball to stop it from hitting the ground and sighed in relief when the coast was clear. He quickly placed the ball on the floor so it couldn’t disrupt his plans anymore.

With the small box in hand he walked back towards his Katniss, and knelt before her hand that was dangling off the edge of the bed. He took the ring out of its case and very gently began to place it on her finger while holding in his breath.

“You know,” Katniss said popping her head up from the bed with a giggle, “you’re not as quiet as you think you are.”

Peeta yelped in surprise before falling backwards and landing hard on his ass. Katniss took the opportunity to sit up and look towards Peeta before extending her hand, now donned with his ring, towards him to help him up.

He looked at the ring and then to Katniss’s smiling face.

“Yes, of course Peeta” she whispered, “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr @victorsvillage


	3. "I'm your husband. It's my job

Katniss grasped the railing firmly in her hand. The stairs were getting harder and harder to walk down as the days went on. Soon she would have to walk them one stair at a time or risk tripping over her fat feet. They looked like bricks, Peeta liked to joke that they looked like Flintstone feet. She didn’t find it funny.

She used to be light on her feet, never making a sound, but pregnancy changed that a whole lot. Her stomps echoed through the quiet of the house. The air was still, surprising for a Saturday morning. At this time, Peeta would usually be whipping up a frenzy in the kitchen, making her favourite cheese buns, or some other creation she could just imagine. Her mouth started to water with her thoughts as she entered an empty, clean kitchen.

Confused, Katniss walked around the island to their breakfast nook where she found a plate of her cheese buns and a note sticking out from the bottom. She picked up a bun which was slightly cool to the touch, indicating it had been a while since they had felt the warmth of the oven. With her bun in hand, she reached for the note.

_Running errands. Be back soon._

_If you’re feeling patient pop these in the microwave for 30 seconds_

_xo - P_

She smiled at the note while shoving the bun in her mouth. She definitely wasn’t the patient type.

The click of a lock sounded behind her and Katniss turned towards the front door as it opened revealing a snow-covered Peeta, arms filled with bags of groceries.

“Let me help,” Katniss said rushing towards him.

“It’s fine it’s fine,” Peeta grunted, kicking the door closed behind him. He shoved off his snowy boots before walking past Katniss towards the kitchen to deposit the bags on the island.

“Peeta! You’re tracking snow everywhere!” Katniss exclaimed with a laugh.

Peeta reached for his beanie as flakes of snow drifted to the ground around him. “Oops, sorry.”

“You’re cleaning up the puddle.”

Peeta smiled before leaning in to kiss his wife’s cheek. “Of course, sweetheart.”

He shrugged off his coat and draped it over the back of a chair before joining Katniss and pulling her close to him. She nuzzled the hair behind his ear and breathed him in.

“You smell cold,” she sighed against him. “Let me warm you up.”

“Let’s put these away first,” he breathed against her head before giving her a soft peck and letting go of her waist. They worked in tandem to unload the bags until one that was purposely placed the farthest from her was the last to be emptied.

Katniss nudged Peeta’s arm and motioned towards the bag.

“What did you get me?” she winked with excitement.

“See for yourself,” he replied, reaching for the bag and dragging it closer to her.

Katniss carefully pulled the heavy bag close to her and peered inside, gasping at the contents.

“Peeta! A watermelon? It’s the middle of January!”

“I know I know,” he explained quickly. “But you were craving it last night, and, well, I had to get it.”

“This must have cost a fortune! You can’t just buy all of my cravings every day. There are too many! That would be insane!”

Peeta grabbed Katniss’s hands in his and looked adoringly into her eyes, “I’m your husband. It’s my job.”

Katniss sighed at that. She would never understand how she got so lucky.

“Well then, husband, why don’t we slice this up and you can rub my fat feet?”

Peeta smiled, a glint forming in his eye, “I’d love to Yabba Dabba Doo that!”

“Peeta!” Katniss gasped, smacking his chest. “Not funny!”

Peeta’s chuckles turned into full belly laughs the more agitated Katniss became.

“Sorry, sorry,” he choked out between giggles, “can’t help it.”

“Well now I won’t feel sorry when I send you out for ice cream in the middle of the night” Katniss huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Peeta stilled, his arms outstretched to pull Katniss against him. “Anything for you, my love” he signed, “and anything for the sprout growing inside of you.”

Katniss smiled at his change in demeanour. He was going to make a great father, she already knew it.

“Alright, Fred, let’s work on those feet!”

“Peeta!”

“Already buying you more watermelons in my head.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Follow me on tumblr @victorsvillage
> 
> I'm still accepting prompts so head on over to my tumblr to submit one!


End file.
